


【框圈】痒

by itspumpkin



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 架空日常，流水账
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	【框圈】痒

痒  
一

这是张继科和马龙冷战的第二天。  
说是吵架，其实还是住在一个屋檐下，甚至今天马龙离开家时还顺带把厨房的一袋垃圾拎下楼。在过去同居的七八年光景里，他们也有过吵吵闹闹，但似乎从来没有过谁不回家睡的情况。  
几乎每次都是马龙先睡了，张继科才会低着头慢慢踱回家。马龙睡眠浅，钥匙一插进空里就听得到，他趴在床上装死，不想理他。张继科每次都会拉开房门，绕着床转上几圈，时而停下来盯着装睡的马龙看。

凌晨三点，马龙在床上装睡装得快要入戏，还是没听到张继科进门的声音。他伸手抓过手机看了眼，从床上坐了起来。  
吵架吵得不回家，这是头一回。其实每次张继科只要一回家马龙气就消一大半了，毕竟那人虽然嘴上还没说什么，但是连开门的声音都带着一份委屈，马龙立刻就心软了。  
张继科今天准点下的班，被一个部门的后辈周雨拉去唱K，说是约上了闫安方博，科哥怎么着也得去唱两轮啊。张继科想了三秒钟，答应了。  
包房里周雨一个人吼得陶醉，闫安和方博一杯接一杯喝着酒，把玩着手里的骰子，时不时激动地捶沙发，大概是自动屏蔽了周雨的噪音。张继科一进门就闷头喝酒，一瓶下肚就坐在沙发上放空。三个弟弟一看他这样就知道，保不齐又和马龙吵架了。Whatever没人闲操心，反正再怎么作天作地互相伤害，过几天都会和好的。  
周雨终于吼完一首《童话》，闫安和方博在沙发上醉得乱七八糟。张继科放下酒瓶，拿过另一支麦，点了一首撕心裂肺的粤语苦情歌，唱完朝着唯一清醒的周雨挥挥手，径直离开包间。  
马龙睡不着，靠着床板开始回忆起以前的事儿。  
他和张继科小时候就认识，高中时俩人都跟随家里来了北京，一凑巧成了同校同学。张继科那会儿出了名的皮，三天两头惹事儿，常常能见到他低着头竖着那对大大的招风耳站在办公室里挨训，班主任老肖总是被他气得脸通红，也不知道站在前头的这小子到底听进去几句。马龙却是标准的好学生做派，校园典礼上像个小大人一样穿西装打领带致辞的是他，隔壁秦老师带的班班长是他，年纪成绩名列前茅的是他，甚至体育场上出类拔萃的也是他。他的存在证明了真学霸都不是书呆子，干啥都走在最前头。  
那会儿还算不上朋友，仅仅是迎面走来也只会眼神交流一下而已。  
那年的运动会，他们各自代表自己的班级参加接力跑。马龙在最后崴了脚，倒在塑胶跑道上，印着数字的终点线前。张继科第一个越过终点线，把接力往旁边棒一甩，转身扶起马龙就往医务室冲。  
此后的大多数时间里会凑在一起打球，然后顺路一起回家的那种。  
高三初始，整个年级无形之中都蒙上了一层紧张的空气，教室的门关得紧紧的，一抬头边看到这种紧张的痕迹盘着屋顶流动。老肖知道张继科跟马龙要好，就撺掇他俩凑一起学习。  
“别就知道凑一块儿打球，高三是打球的时候吗？”  
“马龙要是成绩下去了，张继科就是你的责任。”  
“马龙你也是，怎么能被张继科带着玩儿。”  
张继科表示巨冤，但还是执行了。  
高三的晚自习专门在大教室上，一级级台阶铺着连体的长桌，椅背粘在桌子背面，摇下坐垫时就吱吖作响，要是有人抖个腿，那一整排桌椅都会跟着抖。坐在椅子上，前头的椅子露出一截椅背，被刻满了字，女孩儿们最喜欢的偶像明星，恶作剧般的QQ号，甚至一些脏话，黑的蓝的。张继科没写多久思维就会抽离，眼睛半眯着对着课本发呆，一副困得不行的样子。马龙坐在张继科后头，见他头越来越低，时不时拉拉他那根露在半截脖子外的黑色绳子，提醒他：“醒醒，醒醒，才刚开始就困？”  
在马龙一本正经的监督下，张继科顺利度过了两次模拟考，他俩都考得特别好。老肖特满意，把马龙叫过来一通表扬，顺便鼓励几句张继科。他知道张继科不能多夸，不然那尾巴能翘到天上去，但还是止不住满脸笑意。张继科表面上没啥表情，照例垂着头听，其实心里都快飘起来了，小腰挺得老直，马龙似乎都能看见他身后有条尾巴在拼命摇，忍不住在心里对他翻了个白眼。  
出了办公室，张继科整个人搭在马龙身上，贴着马龙的耳朵说：“你咋老这么乖。”  
“你别嘚瑟，好好学习。”马龙拍开张继科的脸。

二  
第二天早上张继科依然没有回家，马龙渐渐感到不安，试着打了一个电话给他，显示已经关机。马龙有点乱了阵脚，匆忙披上衣服就打算出门。  
一开门就看到张继科坐在门口，低着头睡着的样子。  
马龙蹲下来拍着他把他叫醒：“你怎么回事，干嘛不进来。”  
“……唔，钱包落在周雨那儿了，手机没电。”  
“……”  
马龙看着张继科一副完全张不开眼的样子，低着头吸着鼻子显得特别委屈，到底还是心软。他皱皱眉板起脸：“先滚进来再说话。”  
张继科还是一副全世界我最委屈我好冤好可怜的样子低着头挪进屋，一边嘀嘀咕咕地解释：“被周雨他们拉去唱歌了，走之前钱包落那儿了，手机也没电，我走路回来的。”  
“回来干嘛不进来？”  
“三点多了不想把你叫起来，我就在坐门口了。”  
“……”  
马龙突然感觉脸好热，顺手抄起沙发上的抱枕扔过去。  
这个人真的好烦。  
“先进去睡吧，今天要不别去上班了，我帮你请个假。”  
张继科夹着抱枕从沙发上站起来，一把抓住马龙的手腕。  
张继科抬起眼皮，注视着马龙的眼睛：“对不起。”  
马龙愣了一下，捏了捏张继科的手，轻轻哼了一声当做回应，“我先去上班了。”  
“我也去上班吧，下班等我，我过来接你。”张继科抓起外套，跟马龙一块儿出门。

俩人正式在确定关系是在高考后。  
刚开春没多久，马龙拿到了保送T大资格，班主任老秦让他填个志愿表，马龙拒绝得很果断。  
老秦当场就愣住了。  
没有哪个学生会放弃保送的机会。高考考场上什么都会发生，平时再出色的学生都有在那几天里突然失利的，对于普通学生，高考是在攀岩，而报送则是一条天梯。  
“T大不是我的目标学校。”马龙两手背在身后，抿了抿嘴，淡淡地说出原因，无论班主任校领导怎么劝他都沉默以对，一副“我意已决”的样子。刘主任的脖子都被他气得更歪了。  
“你们从哪看出来马龙很乖的？就因为长得没有攻击性？他蔫儿坏！”老秦把杯子往桌上一墩，摊手没辙。  
只有张继科不意外，听说这件事的时候笑得像个刚砸开的核桃：“让我俩性格互补，果然补到了。”   
张继科很顺手地把马龙搂进怀里，他比马龙高那么几公分，马龙刚好可以闻到他肩窝里属于一个半大小子的特殊味道，马龙下意识地推开了张继科，显得有些局促。  
这不是他第一次因为张继科越过安全距离而乱了心跳。不知道是不是心理作用，张继科近来和他的身体接触好像越来越频繁，动不动就拉拉扯扯搂搂抱抱的。马龙有时候特别想揪着他的大耳朵吼一句，你丫到底什么意思。  
张继科见马龙推开他也不恼，又搭上了他的肩。马龙软绵绵地白了他一眼以没示反感，但也没再推开。  
第三次模拟考后学校基本放假了，所有考生回家复习，查漏补缺，高三所有老师依然留校，有任何问题都可以来学校找老师。两人清空了书桌和储物柜，两手都捧了一摞书回家。面对大考张继科倒是云淡风轻，虽然模期间几次小考偶尔起起伏伏，但水平依然保持在年级前几，马龙更是发挥稳定。  
两人并肩走出校门口的时候跑过来一个女生，是马龙的同班同学。  
她跑到两人面前站定，整个人有点儿狼狈，缓了口气说：“张继科，我有些话想跟你说。”  
她瞥了马龙一眼，又迅速低着头眼神乱飘。三人陷入了沉默。  
“内个啥……我，回避一下……？”马龙受不了空气中要掐死人的尴尬，率先打破了沉默，虽然他并不是很想回避。  
张继科立马拉住他的手腕，示意他站着别动。马龙侧过头看他，他依然是那副处于待机状态的表情，耷拉着眼皮，耷拉着耳朵，垂着睫毛。  
“张继科我注意你很久了我喜欢你你不用现在立马回应我高考之后再给我答复也没关系嗯。”女孩儿一口气说完一大串，马龙有点懵逼，显然接受不了这突如其来的大信息量。张继科愣了一下，随机又恢复原状。  
马龙反应过来，皱着眉偷偷观察张继科的表情。  
张继科吐出一个“行”字，女孩儿大概太紧张，得到回应后一下子就跑开了。  
回去的路二人都无言，走着走着张继科调整了一下拿书的姿势，从校裤兜里掏出MP3，一把抖开缠成一团的耳机线，顺便分了一边给马龙。  
“我不听，一听做数学压轴题时候脑子里就会全是旋律，根本写不进去。”  
“你今天都拒绝我两次了。”张继科依然只带了一边耳机，另一边垂在脖子边。  
“……啊？”  
“我压根不认识那个女孩，除了考试什么都不想。”张继科岔开了话题。  
校服在张继科身上特别好看，他身材不错，属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，衬衫扣子从来不好好扣上，从来不穿短袖衬衫，大夏天的总是把长袖衬衫的袖子随意地撸上去，校裤裤脚也偷偷改过，松松挽上去一点，露出脚踝。老肖对此作睁一只眼闭一只眼状，毕竟算不上违反规定，只有他犯错的时候顺便说他几句着装问题，挤兑他跟个小混混似的，当然张继科从来没打算改过。  
以上是马龙一路下来偷偷观察的结果。他不知道张继科早已察觉，张继科只是一边努力压下自己快要翘起的嘴角，一边故作平静地哼着歌。

三

高考如期而至，考完最后一门，走出考场的两个人看上去都很平静，说到底高考只不过是在被更多人的关注下做完几套试卷而已。张继科买了一袋子啤酒打包到马龙家，说是要陪马龙一起看球赛。  
到底谁陪谁啊。  
比赛踢得怎么样已经完全不记得了，说到底谁都没有投入去看比赛。高考之前想过无数种脱离苦海的欢庆方式，结果最后只是坐在一起喝啤酒看电视，简直像往常假期里闲暇的夜晚一样。  
那时的岁月被拉得很长，仿佛要记录下每一秒钟划过去的道印。多年后马龙都记得张继科曲着腿捏着易拉罐，坐在地板上盯着电视屏幕，那少年感十足的样子。  
出分前一晚，马龙班上几个关系不错的同学到KTV聚会，说是临死前再放纵一回。张继科听说之后也要跟着去，反正绝大多数人都互相认识，所以也没什么尴尬。  
买了一堆瓜子零食就小菜啤酒，几个活跃份子拿起麦克风就开吼。  
“谁他妈点的这一溜儿周杰伦啊？”  
“我来我来。”马龙兴致高昂，放下一把瓜子蹦着接过麦。  
张继科坐在沙发一角啃一盘拍黄瓜，不唱歌也不跟哥们儿瞎贫，倒也不显得无所适从。大多数人眼里他都是张扬到扎眼的存在，但大多数时候确实是省电模式，仿佛自行散出一团浓雾将自己层层包围。  
盘中的绿色蔬菜见了底，马龙正盯着屏幕一字一字往外蹦着唱《东风破》，跟着自己的节奏摇头晃脑，颇有种背文言文的架势。张继科坐在他身后，垂着眼定定地扫了几遍，若有所思。  
马龙的周杰伦串烧终于因为实在跟不上《龙拳》的rap而结束。包厢里只剩下骰子碰撞和甩扑克牌的声音，突然显得有些单调。  
“张继科。”  
“嗯？”  
“上回让你考虑的问题，你想得怎么样了？”  
“……”  
短暂的棋牌声被女孩儿的声音打断，张继科抬眼，是高考清校前那个女孩儿。女孩儿声音不大，但足够让所有人的目光集中到两位身上。  
“哦~~~”大家嘘声准备看好戏，四面八方调侃的语句也跟着出来，都是十七八岁的半大孩子，自然熟知女孩儿话里的意思。  
“这位同学，我们都还小。”  
“诶~~~”  
多年以后马龙谈起那一天，依然会嘲笑他，这回答简直猪脑子。  
他不知道的是，当聚会结束，张继科搂着喝高了的马龙，帮女孩儿拦下一辆的士，并告诉她，对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。  
然后背着眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子的马龙，听着他断断续续在耳边念着周杰伦不知哪首歌的rap，一步步走回家。  
张继科也不知道，包间里女孩儿的话音一落，马龙一杯接一杯的酒就没停过，喝得满肚子水汽，晃一晃就要溢出来似的。  
马龙的rap终于有了要中场休息的意思，张继科扭头试探地说：“马龙，今天你们班那女孩儿又跟我表白了。”  
“……”  
“龙。”  
“嗯哼……”  
“龙。”  
“嗯……”  
“龙？”

“……”张继科扭头一看，背上的人合上了眼，湿湿热热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈间。  
到了马龙家楼下，张继科停下脚步。“龙，我……我挺稀罕你的。”  
马龙睁着眼睛，手臂扒着张继科不是很宽的肩膀，研究他耳朵后的小痦子。

四

张继科到马龙公司楼底下时候离马龙下班还有一段时间，去隔壁西点屋买了甜品饮料坐在车里边吃边盯着门口发呆。一杯饮料即将下肚之时，马龙终于出现在他的视线之中。同时还有一个眼熟的男人。  
男人个子不高，但是剑眉星目，虽然张继科不想承认，但他确实比自己精神的样子，看起来也不太年轻了，但依然精神气十足。马龙的同事虽然不知道他俩的关系，但张继科好歹有空就会来接他下班，几个亲近的同事都眼熟了，这个男子看着面生，但跟马龙却特别要好。  
看着他俩边走路边聊天，几级台阶好像要走几个小时的架势，张继科把喝空的杯子往前一墩，按了按喇叭。  
成功吸引了俩人的目光，张继科若无其事地把玩着手机，垂着眼偷瞄马龙跟男人道别。  
马龙一拉开车门就感受到了车内这点小小的空间都被某人“宝宝有情绪了要安慰”的心里活动占满。他突然忍不住轻笑起来。  
“我前辈陈玘，实习时候他带过我，对我很好的，最近刚从美国回来。”  
“哦。”  
马龙扑哧一声笑出来，拍拍张继科的手：“不要则样。”  
“你看看你刚才跟他有说有笑那样儿，牙床子都露出来了，说啥呢这么好笑，也说给我听听啊。”  
“啧，犯啥老毛病呢这是。”  
“……”  
“老毛病”，就是前几天冷战的起因。  
他俩是同一个大学出来的，无论是学生时期还是毕业之后，个人成绩都很接近。即使关系再亲密，公事上都有点你追我赶的意思。前段时间马龙敲定了一个项目，一口气憋了好久终于长长地吐出，而张继科却因为种种原因错失了一次机会。虽然不是什么大事儿，但张继科的心情也没好到哪儿去，那天中午跟人约吃饭应酬，恰巧碰见马龙跟陈玘，俩人一边吃着，一边有说有笑。张继科假意去洗手间，故意从他俩那桌前走过，可马龙完全没有看到他。直到张继科离开，马龙都没注意到他的存在。  
那天晚上马龙回家很晚，整栋楼只有他们家的灯是亮着的。马龙拖着疲惫的身体踩进家门，张继科就忍不住说了几句难听的。  
马龙累得半死不想跟他斗嘴皮子，说了句张继科你发什么神经病，不想再废话。

马龙叹了口气，张继科这脾气，都是自己惯的。

五  
张继科还是忍不住。  
十年里，张继科填补进了马龙生活的角角落落。马龙没跟别人谈过恋爱，他们第一次接吻的时候，马龙连鼻子该往哪边偏都不知道。马龙只能确定自己小时候还是喜欢姑娘的，至少爱看人女孩子穿漂亮的裙子，觉得特养眼。  
等红灯的间隙，马龙低头啃张继科带来的面包，巧克力夹心的可颂，又香又甜，特别小孩儿口味，是张继科才喜欢的。  
“你内个前辈，什么来头啊。”张继科左手把着方向盘，右手摩挲着裤腿，偷瞄了眼副副驾驶座，马龙吃得挺香。他就乐意把自己喜欢的都给马龙，从小时候三块钱一大碗的冰棍儿开始就是，他觉得那样特满足。  
马龙扯着面包皮不理他，伸手打开了电台。电台刚巧在放《简单爱》，马龙跟着轻哼。他心里琢磨着张继科顶多憋到这首歌结束，他知道这样挺折磨他的，估计现在张继科脑子里已经演了一万个剧本了。  
“你能耐啊，现在都有事儿瞒着我了！”张继科听着马龙没心没肺地哼着什么我爱你你爱我的，根本憋不了一分钟。马龙看着他眼睛里噌噌冒着小火苗，突然有点儿不舍得再逗他了，他一晚上没怎么睡，早上连胡子都来不及刮，衬衫领子也皱巴巴的。  
绿灯亮起，再不开车后边儿的司机该骂了。一路气压都低了下去，马龙感觉张继科真有点儿生气了。  
张继科觉得自己可委屈了，早上服软承认错误的是他，下午下班也来接人了，又撞见这个“来路不明”的前辈，马龙你把话说说清楚都不行吗。  
进了车库，马龙放下捏了一路的包装纸，抽了安全带就倾过身体吻上张继科。  
他们家的停车位光线不好，但马龙还是看到张继科红透了的耳朵。马龙主动起来特别投入，整个人都趴在张继科身上。二人唇齿相交见又啃又咬的，张继科比平时多用了几分力，锅里的水小火炖着也有沸腾的时候，他用这样的方式表达着自己有多爱他，马龙也全力配合着他追逐。巧克力可颂的味道从唇间开始蔓延开来，张继科觉得全世界都香香甜甜的。  
间歇张继科也解开了自己的安全带，一只手顺着马龙的衣摆滑进腰间，手心火热。马龙抓着张继科不安分的手，说回去睡觉，累一天了，另一只手捏了捏他的后颈，像是在安抚。张继科停了几秒，把手抽了出来。  
马龙轻笑。张继科这人永远跟个幼儿园里的孩子王似的，时不时得哄哄才行，没关系反正他愿意惯着他。  
二十岁出头那会儿他们也在车里做过几次爱，不太舒服，就是刺激。那时似乎每天都有用不完的力气，上班时累得再虚脱，看到彼此似乎又充满了电。刚同居时候特兴奋，有了房子就是有了家，老爱一起洗澡。那会儿正巧是冬天，俩人擦了沐浴乳各自搓澡，张继科冲干净自己身上的泡沫就冲马龙的，举着花洒像是给花坛里的草洒水，然后开始冲墙壁。  
那会儿张继科特别喜欢把马龙按在墙壁上做，冬天墙壁冷，直接靠上去能冻一激灵，他就给冲热乎了再让马龙靠上去。马龙皮肤白，冬天洗了澡眼睛下边儿的皮肤就泛红晕，他觉得特别好看。马龙感觉整间浴室都在颤，脑子也懵。压着墙没法掌握平衡，特没安全感。他说继科儿有点闷，张继科伸手把玻璃门拉开个缝透气。张继科喜欢埋在马龙的脖颈间，卡着不出来，他说马龙这里特好闻，他在马龙耳边吐着气低吼，马龙一听就硬了。

回到家洗了澡俩人就睡，年纪稍大点儿了，没像前几年似的那么能闹腾。俩人跟说好似的，特别惜命。裹着被子一沾枕头就着了，没了心里负担，俩人都睡得踏实。  
张继科醒来时天已全黑，估摸着也有七八点了。马龙比他早醒，枕着胳膊玩iPad。张继科起身倒了杯水，靠着房间门问马龙饿了没。  
马龙说吃了面包现在不饿。  
张继科放下杯子：“我睡饱了。”他眼睛幽幽地盯着马龙看。在车库里不是说我缺觉该休息么，现在睡够了，马龙你看你现在也不饿，是伐。  
马龙白了他一眼，收起ipad，打开床头柜拿避孕套。  
张继科解了睡袍就扑。  
他又在马龙耳边喘着粗气，马龙又硬了。马龙自己也想不明白为啥这么吃这招，回回命中，次次靶心。今天很快就来了感觉，张继科掰开马龙的腿就要进去，还笑嘻嘻的。他今天特雀跃，兴奋得都有点儿神经病了。马龙觉得自己惯他惯得太厉害了，张继科这心里年龄眼瞅着又要后退几岁似的，心里止不住地翻白眼。幸好张继科做爱时不爱废话，不然这会儿一开口不知道能蹦出啥惊世骇俗的金句，说不定能雷得他直接软下去。  
做完张继科整个人趴在马龙身上，埋着脸不愿意起来，耳朵脖子通红，估计是意识到自己刚才太傻逼了。  
马龙上下摸着张继科的背，像是在抚慰一只大型犬科动物，瞅着气氛不错，他试着开口：“陈玘就是我一普通前辈，人……”  
张继科拢了拢胳膊，把人抱得更紧些，示意马龙不用说。  
十年里也有过分离道别，掰着手指头琢磨彼此想法的时间太多了，到如今很多事儿不需要开口，没有谁比怀里这个人更可信的了。

六  
张继科和马龙都考得不错，一个大学，没离开北京，也没考到郊区。  
军训时马龙被晒秃噜皮，站在草坪上听谋长带着股不知道哪的方言豪言壮语。张继科那个方队的教官长得特小，一米六顶头，屁事儿特多，说自己带了一暑假军训，全是列队第一名，也不知是不是吹逼。团长偶尔过来巡视几圈，坐在草坪上偷偷吐槽这小子全校训得最压抑。  
方队里有一哥们儿脾气挺火，怼了他两句，连累全体六十号人大中午的多站了半小时，他靠着棵歪脖树抽烟，斜睨着眼监督他们，谁驼背了、乱动了就过去杵那人的膝盖弯儿。他抽中华烟，张继科心想，小兵蛋子还有点钱。  
张继科不想惹事儿，只想快点结束军训。太阳火辣辣地晒着，教官却从不把他们领到树荫底下，说是磨炼意志。他倒不介意，男人晒黑点儿才好看。他站着军姿满脑子都是马龙，他想着马龙这会儿在想什么，会不会也在想自己。他身体底子厚，晒一会儿没什么大碍，就是流了特别多汗，黏糊糊的有点恶心。训练服特别粗糙，磨着皮肤，不透气。他跟教官打报告要动，扯扯胸口的布料透气，突然就想跟马龙表白，他觉得自己再不说就要闷死了。  
闭营仪式时马龙又是学生代表，在司令台的话筒杆前站得笔直，捏着张稿子认真读，帽檐压得有点低看不清五官。马龙被晒伤得挺严重，红的地方红，脱了几层皮，可还是白。每个人都目视前方，每个人都盯着马龙看。  
张继科想，不等了，就明天。

第二天正巧周天，大一全体放假。  
西四那块儿有个老印刷厂，旁边就是回民街，往东走能看见一排平房，不知几时的建筑，只知老北京几代人都在这里长大。马龙一家刚来北京时候就在这住，是马龙他爸单位分配的房子。院里有棵粗壮的杏树，树下有条凶狠的狼狗，见到生人就狂吠，见了熟人就亲切地扑过来，是王爷爷家的。马龙从小怕狗，刚搬来时被吓着好几次，张继科瞅见过一回，憋笑到肚子疼。后来狼狗误食了耗子药毒死了，杏树因为打多了农药，枯萎了，王爷爷因为吸多了烟，肺里蒙上了一层阴影，也走了。院子变得有些空荡荡，就剩个木头桩子。后来马龙家里挣了点儿钱，高三前那个暑假搬到了刘家窑，从西边儿到了东边儿，再没来过这里。  
王爷爷有个儿子，马龙这辈的孩子都叫他王叔。王叔没啥大出息，挨着他爸留下来的房子，临街盖了个违章建筑做点儿馄饨面条啥的，混口饭吃。  
马龙今天特想来这，再跟王叔家吃一回宵夜。前几年还是十五六，疯狂长身体的年纪，一顿能吃四五碗饭，一星期得抽四五天出来吃宵夜，跟王叔也熟。  
马龙说来北京这些年，下过不少馆子，可最好的还是这口，大晚上的非得带张继科来尝尝。张继科其实心里不乐意，他酝酿一天了，总不能最后再宵夜摊里表白吧。  
马龙叫了两碗馄饨，一笼蒸包，张继科提议来瓶啤酒。  
“喝啥啊，明天八点的课呢，一上大学就浪没边儿了。”  
张继科对吃的很随便，这回难得坚持，他琢磨着马龙酒量不行，几杯就倒了，他就不会紧张了。不都说喝多了好办事儿嘛，他不知道咋办，先放倒了再说呗。  
“你今天不对劲啊，以前不是不爱喝嘛。”马龙诧异，凭他直觉张继科有心事。  
张继科怕他察觉出什么，便作罢，食指敲着桌面想辙。马龙一看就知道他心里不知道在打什么算盘。高三时他一琢磨数学题就这么敲桌子，马龙嫌他烦叫他别敲，张继科说不敲就算不出来。  
马龙见了熟人就特豪迈。馄饨上桌，他一条腿在长木板凳上支起，架着胳膊就吃，跟昨天那个司令台前捏着稿子发言的学生代表判若两人。张继科拿筷子戳蒸包，毫无胃口。  
“吃啊，凉了就不好吃了。”馄饨挺烫口，马龙吸溜吸溜吃着。  
张继科有时真觉着马龙挺没心没肺的，他一个人瞎琢磨了多久啊，高中那会儿打球时候想，咬着手指写作文时候想，连小女孩给自己表白都得想，好家伙马龙非但屁都没感应到，现在这层窗户纸都糊稀烂了，马龙还在这翘着腿吃得正香。张继科觉着自己这满肚子的少男心事都快顺着嗓子眼溢出来了，愣是被马龙几个馄饨硬塞回肚里。  
“你怎么就知道吃啊。”  
“什么就知道吃啊，我知道的事儿海了去了。”  
“那我特稀罕你你知道不？”张继科嘴一瓢，特自然就给说出来了，还没来得及过脑子。他说完就觉着自己有点儿犯晕，脑子瞬间搅成一坨。  
马龙一碗馄饨下肚，夹了个包子忘醋碟子里一翻滚，拿到嘴边吹着气，说：“知道啊。”

七  
愣神了三秒，张继科撂下筷子，抓着马龙的手就往胡同里跑。王叔在后头喊兔崽子吃你王叔的都敢不给钱了。  
马龙完全控制不了自己的表情，嘴巴咧到耳朵根，喊了句等会儿给，就被张继科拽进了黑暗里。老北京胡同特窄，大点儿的车都开不进来，这会儿就剩盏不太好使的路灯和一条瞎跑的京巴。明明没跑几步，马龙却喘得厉害，张继科还拽着他的一只手腕儿。  
马龙匀完气，张继科仍不撒手，京巴也跑开了。路灯时不时闪两下，马龙想这破灯还有完没完了。气氛太安静，马龙瞅着张继科没有要开口的意思，就死拽着他，眼睛盯着他看，觉得张继科特有病。他寻思着开口打破尴尬，张继科手机响了。  
张继科换了只手拽马龙，一只手腾出来去抓裤兜。是他妈妈打来的。  
“诶，妈……跟龙吃宵夜呢，他请客他请客……嗯一会儿就回……”张继科边打着电话边把马龙往自己怀里带，胳膊挂在他肩上，把整个人的重量都给马龙了。夏末还是有点儿热的，更何况马龙刚吃完，一股子热气带着馄饨味儿。挂了电话，张继科把头往马龙肩上埋。张继科比马龙高点儿，略微缩着身子的样子有点儿搞笑，马龙知道他觉得尴尬又害羞，这会儿不敢抬头了。  
俩人平静地抱了会儿，肚皮贴肚皮，听着彼此的呼吸声，谁都没说话。张继科觉得自己快睡着了，听到马龙说：“继科儿。”  
他把埋了好久的头抬起来，马龙的头直愣愣地扑上来，嘴唇相碰的同时鼻子也撞个正着。张继科还没反应过来，马龙就放开他了。这会儿俩人才意识到，我操鼻子真疼。  
张继科揉了揉鼻子，整个人笑得像个小老头，根本控制不住，他又拉过马龙的手腕儿说：“谢谢龙。”  
马龙骂道：“傻逼。”他觉着张继科真的太傻逼了，可自己偏偏还挺满意，而且还觉得有点儿萌，他想一定是自己跟张继科呆得太久，也变得傻逼了。  
路灯又闪了几下，然后一直坚挺地亮着。  
马龙想得很清楚，他不知道能跟张继科走多久，他从小就特按部就班，偏偏遇上张继科，这人告诉他，前头有条胡同，路灯不太好，但我想跟你一块儿走，自己就跟着去了。马龙从没考虑过长远问题，想着只要是张继科不说放手，他就不放。要是哪天张继科说，龙咱俩散伙儿吧，那他就拍拍屁股走人，好聚好散，决不拖泥带水。  
一晃十年，马龙身边走过无数人，张继科倒是一直赖着不走，看着最不稳定，却是磕磕绊绊彻底缠在了一块儿。

八  
两个男人谈恋爱谈得坦荡，张继科和马龙的性格天差地别，可总有旁人难以理解的默契和谐。捅破了窗户纸好像也没什么变化，只是该来的总会来。  
他俩的大学生活挺忙，平时能独处谈情的时间并不是很多，但他俩就像牛奶和柠檬水，一混合便会凝固、结块，产生化学反应。宿舍停电时，舍友们早早睡下，张继科和马龙无聊之余，坐在楼道里叼着手电筒打牌；图书馆里俩人都在和高数题斗争，马龙埋头演算，张继科依旧爱敲手指；马龙总是反复做同一个梦，梦里他们还都是高中生，张继科在操场上一圈圈地跑步，前额的碎发一嗒一嗒起落；吃校门口新开的那家辣火锅是个阴天，俩人加起来喝了十几罐王老吉。  
大学四年像是青春的最终章，那些记忆像是从上帝那偷来的宝藏，幸运而丰盛，堆砌成一座巨大的矿脉，呼啸着在纸上兜下个放肆的标点。情到浓时就如同一把拉满力的弓，不得不发。他们开始在夜里八九点后的小树林里遛弯儿，在教学楼的监控死角里打闹，趁着舍友不在时悄悄锁上宿舍门……  
都是血气方刚的年纪，寒冬腊月里的清晨都能跑马。这天张继科的舍友在看黄片，他借故出门抽烟。学校里又在查禁烟，宿管三五不时上来查房，闻到烟味儿得连累一宿舍，他就只得出去。看黄片在男生宿舍本是件平常的事，如同开黑打游戏，张继科没往自己身上贴什么奇怪的标签，他只认准了马龙，性向问题不过是自寻烦恼。但也无法故作镇定地和舍友一起插科打诨，好似被蚊子叮了个包，它没什么大碍，但就是痒，就是膈应你。  
张继科倚着宿舍楼外的墙抽烟，满脑子都是马龙。他认定马龙跟自己一样。这恋爱谈得像是在蓄水，现在水箱满了，水溢出来撒得一地都是。

马龙为了学校的一台晚会东奔西跑，跟个陀螺似的满校园乱转，张继科好久没能有机会和他好好独处。星期五迎新晚会终于如期而至，马龙西装笔挺，挂着工作组的吊牌穿梭在后台，晚会完了还得去庆功。  
新买的皮鞋特磨脚，脚后跟到了饭店就起了水泡，马龙问了一圈没借着创可贴，索性去洗手间垫上层纸巾凑活。吃的是火锅，马龙累了一天没什么胃口，更没精力跟他们抢，吃了几筷子涮羊肉就开始低头抠手机，其实是跟张继科瞎聊。  
他说他有点儿累，眼皮子特重，破鞋还特磨脚，他一大一新生不就是个跑腿儿的，穿这么正式干嘛。马龙平时不是爱抱怨的人，估计是喝了点儿酒的缘故，变得话特别多，一股脑儿的全倒给了手机另一头的张继科。  
张继科一句一句回复着。马龙太可爱了，他忽然又了这样的想法，他准备去接他。月光浇在老城区漆黑的街道上，像是天空漏了个洞，覆盖着宁静的夜晚，令人脑袋发嗡。张继科走着走着就跑了起来，他有一种血液加速流动的冲动，他跑进一家药店买了板创可贴，结账时顺便扒下收银台边上的一盒避孕套，故作镇定地掏兜付钱，尽力忽略掉店员瞬间投来的审视的眼神。  
马龙近年来酒量见长，张继科印象里他第一次喝酒一罐就倒了，现在到了大学这种饭局居然能清醒地走出饭店。  
张继科上前揽过马龙的肩，招手拦下一辆出租。  
“你现在这酒量，能喝十瓶了吧。”  
“十瓶没戏。”  
“要不去西四吧，上回吃馄饨的地方，离得近，你不是脚磨破了吗？”  
张继科是故意提吃馄饨的，显然马龙也意识到了，他揉了揉鼻子表示默许。张继科抓过马龙的脚踝，想帮忙贴创可贴，被马龙拦了下来，示意自己来。张继科爱照顾人，这点跟他的外表极为不符，可马龙此刻却心猿意马，出租车后座的位置并不宽敞，一抓脚踝总能想到别处去……

九  
这栋楼是马龙爸爸单位自己盖的居民楼，楼层间没有按窗户，半露天的设计，台面上摆着几盆街坊四邻种的花草。路灯还是坏的，看不太清台阶，马龙用手机照着走在前头。马龙家住四层，张继科来过一两回，但没进过门。  
张继科一进门就催马龙：“你快去洗澡，我受不了了我要洗澡。”  
马龙径直往沙发上倒去，累得挺尸，“你让我歇会儿，你先去洗，卫生间在内边儿”，马龙抬起一条胳膊往屋里指去。这屋子马龙妈妈有定期叫人来打扫，她是很念旧的人，这里留下的全是一家人初来乍到的痕迹。  
张继科擦着头发出来时，马龙已经挪进自己的房间了。马龙的房间不大，搬家后没有留下太多东西，房子虽旧却很精致，暖黄色的灯光下有种说不出的安宁。张继科环视一圈，瞥见床边放着个奥特曼的玩偶，评价道：“十岁男孩的房间。”  
马龙刚闭目养神恢复点体力，顺手抄起奥特曼向张继科的方向砸去，落到了地板上。  
张继科没再理会那只奥特曼，他把攒在裤袋里的那盒避孕套往床头柜上一撂，俯下身便一把抱住了马龙。他一个人瞎寻思了很久，初吻被马龙抢了先，这回可不能再落后了。  
张继科只披了条浴巾，这一抱已掉了大半，他掰着马龙的肩膀贴上他的唇，舌头灵巧地顶进牙关，长驱直入，滑过马龙还带着酒精味的唇齿，结实的肌理和男孩身下的反应都被马龙清楚地感知，张继科也很大方，毫不掩饰自己此刻的欲望。  
马龙窥见张继科皱着眉的神情，急促又隐忍，让他呼吸不畅，他感觉自己浑身的血液都向大脑涌去，额头上迅速洇出一层薄汗，张继科的手已经解开了他马甲背心的一颗扣子，马龙才推开他。  
“我洗个澡，你你你你你等会儿。”马龙慌忙逃向卫生间，徒留张继科在床上打滚。他像个正要跳过火圈的狮子，眼前就是垂涎多时的饵，他急躁地把被子揉成一团，随即又把头埋在枕头下，促使自己冷静，脑海中一遍遍预演着接下来要发生的事儿。  
卫生间的水声停止，张继科猛地从枕头下抬头，故作轻松地闭眼躺好，心跳瞬时加快。马龙也好不到哪去，大脑早已放空，淋着水的身体像穿梭在宇宙另一端，轻飘飘的，连穿内裤的时候都站不稳。  
马龙赤脚踩在地板上，留下一串痕迹，待他走到床边，张继科立马拉过他的双手。亲吻变得比任何时候都来得温柔，张继科拎得清，今晚对他俩而言都太重要了，他必须做到足够好才行。他的唇舌得到了马龙的积极回应，马龙紧抱着张继科的腰，偏头吻得投入，他鲜有这般忘情的时候，鼻头因情欲染上一层红色，煞是可爱。张继科的手伸向了马龙的腰，马龙有点怕痒，张继科故意时轻时重地抚过他腰上的肌肤，逗得马龙只得向床头那边躲去。他又将手伸进马龙的内裤，贴上他的耻骨，马龙瞬间弓着腰曲起了双腿。  
这个动作更刺激了张继科的下一步动作，他顺势剥下马龙的内裤，将他的双腿开得更大。马龙生得白净，身体最私密的地方也是，这下全部展现在张继科眼皮子底下。张继科那双桃花眼里像盛满了一池春水，此刻欣赏的神情展露无遗，马龙的羞耻心瞬间炸裂，刚想要坐起身来却被张继科抢先一步抓住了小腿。  
你情我愿的事，马龙觉得自己是男生，从根本上来说不存在吃亏这个问题，他只嗔怪地掐了下张继科的背，便放任他为所欲为。张继科很耐心，虽然生理上他忍得辛苦，下身早已肿胀充血，但他清楚不能着急，身下这个人是马龙，是他的爱人，以后还会是亲人。  
手指进入时马龙难忍地哼出了声，违背生理构造的异物感让他不由得皱眉，闭着的眼睑微微颤动。张继科立马放慢了节奏：“疼就说。”  
马龙弹了弹腿示意他继续。张继科在床上太温柔了，超乎了马龙的想象。平日里张继科总是肆意的，随性的，尽管和初见时成熟了很多，但骨子里却总是副少年的模样，洒脱张扬。后来他们都意识到自己让彼此变成了更好的人，一起走过的岁月覆盖着进步的台阶，渐渐展露出如脱胎换骨般更优秀的模样，那种感觉就像小时候的竖式计算题，当个位上满十之后，就得在十位上标一个“1”，表示进了一步。  
扩张终于进行得差不多，张继科太阳穴边的青筋都已暴起，他还是紧张了，拆避孕套的手都在抖。马龙见状帮忙拆开包装，替张继科套上，他也一样紧张，手脚冰凉。进入的瞬间张继科身上的汗砸落在马龙身上，许是二人心栓在了一起，性爱变得尤为契合，带给他们深邃的愉悦与隐约的罪恶感。  
房间里只剩下淫糜的水声和喘息声，此刻二人已经挣脱了生理层面上的枷锁，欲望正随着碰撞吮吸着骨髓，他们贪婪地享受着快感，一步步登上快乐的巅峰。  
二人同时到达顶点，泄欲过后的空气暧昧又潮湿，彼此的身体比雨更湿润，马龙慢慢把手伸想张继科的后背，上下摩挲起来。张继科温顺地闭着眼，享受着从脖颈到整个后背的爱抚，不久他们便都缓缓入睡。

十  
此后西四那间房子成了二人的秘密世界，马龙对家里说那屋子离学校近，便住得越来越频繁，又有张继科这个洁癖时不时打扫，马龙小日子过得滋润。  
秋阴是落叶纷飞，一场雨一场寒的时令词。夜里的北京寒意正浓，尤其是下过雨后，俩人都只穿了件衬衫，抓着袖口抱臂发抖。张继科手欠，伸手捂上马龙露在外头那截白生生的脖子，冻得马龙一个激灵。张继科卡着挺精壮，却常感冒。马龙很想抱着他暖和暖和，这会儿却只敢在心里想想。哥们儿之间揽肩搭腰再常见常见，可马龙现在心里有鬼，这心态就跟考试作弊的人一样，即使没在作弊也觉得老师盯着你，用眼神就能将你扒下一层皮。  
北京天一冷雾霾就大，学校操场上早早地没了锻炼身体的人，林荫道下就剩零星几盏路灯还亮着，偶有几只野猫从草丛里蹿出来，见了人又立马蹿回去。  
走到宿舍楼底下才有些动静。又有个倒霉蛋手足无措地在女生宿舍楼下表白，带着副黑框眼镜，头发随意散乱，格子衬衫挂在单薄的肩头，下身的牛仔裤松垮变形。身旁几个男生没头没脑得跟着起哄，估计是一个宿舍的哥们儿。张继科和马龙路过时正巧楼上有扇窗户打开来，一个女生探出头，夹杂着一股方言口音大骂他们半夜扰民，再废话就泼热水下去，甚是泼辣，听得几个男生立马噤了声，一伙人带着吹拉弹唱的家伙什遛得飞快。他俩憋着不敢笑，小跑进宿舍楼里，噗嗤一声笑得扶墙。  
“太逗了那几个哥们儿。”  
“你当初也不咋样。”  
“过程不重要，结果比较重要。”张继科眯着眼笑得意味深长。

他们平日里正常上课活动，与淹没在人堆里的普通大学生无异，周五总爱去那间屋子里过夜。他们吃从回民街里打包来的小吃，不过吃的最多的还是楼下王叔家；窝在沙发里依偎着看过很多电影；看球赛时总会买上几罐啤酒，一般都是马龙喝得多；裹进窗帘布里披着夕阳的余晖亲吻，气氛适宜就做爱。  
直到毕业答辩前夕，俩人课业繁忙，宿舍食堂图书馆三点一线的生活持续了挺长一段时间。再回学校就得是拍毕业照的时候了，大学过得兵荒马乱，所有事物都仿佛糅杂成一团，在篝火里纵情燃烧。行李搬回了各自的家，不仅仅是在宿舍的那些，更有在那套房里的。面对渐空的房子，两个大老爷们都不免有些伤感。  
在那套房待的最后一晚，距离二人上一次做爱已经过去将近俩月了。马龙这下结结实实认识到俩月不做爱的男人有多滚烫，痴迷的气息在二人耳边盘绕，彼此的身体吸引着对方，就如同有探索不完的魔力。  
实习期间二人都有了稳定的工作，都不选择考研。其实马龙和张继科想法一样，他们习惯了有一个屋子能住一起的日子，想赶紧有个真正的家，后来终于实现了。  
后来的几年里，他们承担着巨大的工作和竞争压力，俩人都是工作狂的性格，忙起来整晚不睡觉，即使住在一个屋子里也说不上几句话。但马龙会在出门时提走厨房的垃圾袋，张继科会加完班顺便拎来宵夜或早点。  
偶尔也有争吵，但欢欣的日子多了十倍以上。他们开始留意超市的打折券，在周末结伴出门扫货。偶尔会送对方一些礼物，但次数很少，比如张继科送过马龙一条AC米兰的围巾，马龙戴了几次就收回柜子里；马龙送过张继科一件夹克，被张继科挂在衣柜深处，披在C罗球衣外面。

多年前的那个巷子里，阑珊灯火下张继科带着马龙走上那条狭窄幽暗的胡同，一切都成了未知，但马龙明白，只要方向是对的，便没有错的路。


End file.
